SamxLucien Hardcore
by Samuel May-bird
Summary: After their daughter, Lavender, says her first words and put to bed, the parents have their playtime X3


Hardcore SamxLucien

"Lucien!Lucien! Come here, come here!"

Sam's happy cries jolt Lucien from an evening nap in the last rays of sun. He quickly, but sleepily, stumbles over to his lover and their daughter, Lavender.

"What is it?"

Sam purrs, "Listen."

He turns to Lavender.

"Lavender, say DaDa."

Lavender, who had just turned one, looks from her mother to her father.

"D..Da..Da..Da Da."

Sam's tail curls in pride. Lucien sits down and smiles, "wow...good girl."

He picks up his daughter and hugs her. Lavender giggles and nuzzles her father. Sam smiles proudly; he loves seeing his family together. Brendan, Sam's son, walks into the room. Dragging behind him is his favorite stuffed panda. Sam holds out his arms and Brendan sits on his lap.

"Hey Lavender. Hi Dad."

Lucien is not Brendan's father, but Brendan still calls him that. Sam gives a lazy purr, Lavender's first word may have not been MaMa, but he was happy. Lucien kisses Lavender's cheek. Lavender cooes and her tiny black tail sways. She looks over at Sam.

"M...a...MaMa."

Sam eyes widen, Lucien was speechless. No one had asked or prompted her to say that.

"She's learning at an amazing pace."

Lucien nods at Sam, it was true. Brendan hugs Sam's neck, he was really tired. Sam looks at Lucien, "Even though this is a mile stone for Lavender...both her and Brendan need sleep."

Lucien holds onto Lavender as he stands. Sam picks up Brendan and the two parents carry their children to their shared room. Sam tucks Brendan into his bed as Lucien places Lavender in her crib. When all is said and done Sam closes the door and turns to Lucien.

"I'm not tired."

He trails a finger down Lucien's chest, unzipping his hoodie in the process. Lucien blushes darkly and can feel himself getting aroused. Sam giggles and walks to their room.

"You want me...come and get me."

Lucien follows his playful lover. When Lucien gets in the room, Sam is out of his shirt. Lucien kicks the door shut and lets his hoodie fall off his shoulders. He walks over to Sam and kisses those sweet lips. Sam breaks the kiss and crawls onto the bed. Lucien follows without hesitation, climbing onto his lover. He kisses Sam again and Sam opens his mouth, teasing Lucien's tongue into it. Lucien becomes more aroused and presses Sam into the bed as he deepens the kiss. Sam blushes and his tail curls in pleasure. Lucien breaks the kiss and licks Sam's neck, growling when his collar gets in the way. Sam yelps when Lucien quickly undoes the collar and tosses it to the side. With it gone, Lucien attacks Sam's neck, licking and sucking.

"Ah Ah Hah...oh g-god L-Lucien!"

Sam chokes on his words as pleasure drowns his mind. Lucien gently bites Sam's collar bone, causing Sam to arch his back and cry out. He smiles down at Sam and pulls his jeans right off, leaving him in his navy boxers. The atmosphere causes the two to fall to their more animalistic side. Lucien licks and sucks, leaving love bites, all down Sam's pale chest. Sam grips the pillow just above his head and cries out.

"AH LUCIEN!"

Lucien grins and strips himself and Sam of the last of the clothing. Sam's blush darkens as Lucien gets between his legs.

"L-Lucien...?"

Lucien wraps a hand around Sam's length and sucks the head. Sam tosses his head back and forth, panting hard. Lucien bobs his head slowly, taking in more each time. He draws his tongue up the underside of the organ. The teasing continues for several minutes before Lucien let's go and climbs back on top of Sam.

"Want me inside?"

Sam begs Lucien to take him. Lucien purrs, Sam's pleas were so seductive. He smiles and tells Sam to suck him. Sam quickly sucks and Lucien pushes him back after a minute.

"Ready?"

Sam nods and Lucien spreads his willing legs and thrusts in, hard. Sam howls in pained pleasure, it hurt. Lucien stops and gently kisses Sam's neck. Sam whimpers, "L-Lucien...MOVE!"

Lucien smiles and thrusts shallowly, Sam moans. Lucien moves hips faster, he kisses Sam passionately. As Sam kisses back Lucien pushes him into the pillows. Sam howls in pleasure when Lucien hits his pleasure center. Heavy breathing and moans are the only sounds in the room.

"AH AH HAH! AHHA L-Lucien! Harder!"

Lucien pants and thrusts harder and deeper into Sam's sweet body. Sam cries out and urges for more, begging for what only can Lucien give him. Lucien moves in deep, hard movements into Sam. The uke screams as Lucien pounds his pleasure center, the feeling driving him insane. Neither of the two could last much longer. Lucien slams into Sam, panting hard and licking Sam's throat.. Sam cries out and his body tenses as he climaxes. The feeling of his lover tensing around him causes Lucien to shoot his semen deep into Sam. Sam collapses against the sheets, a dazed smile on his face.

"You...hah hah...n-never...cease to amaze...hah...me."

Lucien kisses Sam's cheek.

"Sam with you."

Lucien slips out of Sam. He nuzzles against his lover.

"I'm not quite finished."

Sam purrs, "You want more."

Lucien nods, Sam chuckles.

"ok."

Lucien climbs back onto Sam with a grin.

The two go at it all night.

By morning they were asleep, worn out from all the love making. Sam, out of habit, woke up early. He gently kisses Lucien's cheek and walks to the bathroom.

"I'm not pregnant...I'm gonna put him through that again."

Sam sits on the sink and relaxes. His body releases a natural hormone that acts like a birth control, it targets the male germ cell. Sam makes sure that the next time he gets pregnant, it's planned. He walks back into the bedroom, Lucien's staring at him.

"Sam...you ok?"

Sam smiles, " If you're asking if I'm pregnant...I'm not."

Lucien looks down and nods. Sam sits on the bed, kneeling in front of Lucien, and kisses him.

"Besides-"

He caresses Lucien's chin and looks into his eyes.

"-if was to get pregnant...it would planned..."

Lucien gives a shy smile, "Yes...it would."

Sam chuckles and turns to stand, Lucien grabs his shoulders.

"Wh-what?"

Lucien moves his head to Sam's neck, kissing it gently.

"Aaaaah...L-Lucien. Wh-why?"

Lucien pauses, "You never want it from behind...so please."

Sam sighs, "Lucien, we've had sex all night... how are you still up for this?"

Lucien rests his forehead against the crook of Sam's neck.

"I want to feel it."

Sam swallows thickly, "Ok..."

Lucien turns Sam around, so his head is towards the pillows. Sam's tail goes between his legs, he's nervous. Lucien kisses Sam's back and is able to move Sam' tail to the side. He positions himself behind Sam. His nervous lover looks back at him, "Be gentle..."

Lucien rubs Sam's side, "I will."

He thrust in, to the hilt, it didn't hurt Sam since he was stretched already. Lucien places his hands on Sam's hips and moves his hips. Sam moans from the pleasure. Lucien starts to build a hard steady rhythm. Sam cries out and moves his hips with Lucien's. The two lose in the moment and get rougher. Sam pants and moans loudly. As Lucien pounds Sam hard, his lover slowly loses control. After a good few minutes, Lucien climaxes in Sam. Sam moans and climaxes hard.

"Aaaaaaah..."

Sam lays on the bed, too tired to move. Lucien laughs and let's Sam sleep as he goes to care for the kids.

~FIN~


End file.
